Don't mess with a Utonium
by Meleexx
Summary: "I didn't expect myself to become this kind of person when I grew up, but as my mother always said, 'No one messes with a Utonium and gets away with it'," When John and Sandy Utonium are murdered, their daughters get thrown into the mess. Will they all make it out alive? Or die trying? (No mixed pairings. My OC's)
1. Chapter 1

So, finally, here is chapter one(might be short) but this will make myself force me to continue write, btw Love Is My Weapon helped me with this chapter and you should check out her stories, she's also working on some new ones!:) Please review, I love reviews! All rights go to Craig, on with the story!

* * *

**Title:** Don't mess with a Utonium  
**Summary:** "I didn't expect myself to become this kind of person when I grew up, but as my mother always said, 'No one messes with a Utonium and gets away with it'," When John and Sandy Utonium are murdered, their daughters get thrown into the mess. Will they all make it out alive? Or die trying? (No mixed pairings. My OC's)

* * *

Normal POV

"I'm home!" A truly stunning girl with white hair announced as she ran through the dull black door of her home. Her enchanting white eyes scanned the hallway. The sound of her black high-heeled shoes clicked along the hard-wood floors as she wandered into the living-area.

Bell Utonium stood before her sisters with her legendary half-smile. She fixed the collar of her sleek black leather jacket before completing her entrance. She walked over to her sisters with a spring in her step and a gleam in her ghostly eyes.

Shockingly bright pink eyes fell on Bell.

Blossom was the first to acknowledge her sister's sudden appearance. The beautiful redhead smiled sweetly at her younger sister from the couch she was perched on. Bell returned the gesture before taking a seat opposite from her other sister, Buttercup.

"Well, this isn't technically our house, more like a base-" Buttercup began, only to be interrupted by Blossom. She put both of her hands up in order to signal Buttercup to stop what she was about to say.

"Did you get any information?" The redhead asked urgently rather than commenting on Bell and Buttercup's daily argument.

Bell grinned. "Yeah. The 'BMC', as they like to call themselves, are going to steal some special diamond tonight at 3.A.M."

Buttercup covered her mouth, trying to stifle her amused laugh. She rolled her eyes slightly before sending a smirk her sister's way. "It's hilarious how their name stands for 'Bite Me, cunt"

"Don't laugh, Buttercup. Their name doesn't actually stand for that." Bubbles finally spoke up from her comfortable seat on the couch. Buttercup raised her eyebrow at her small, blonde sister.

"Bubs, did you get information of their team?" Bell asked.

"Of course," Bubbles chirped. "The BMC's leader is a wanted criminal, so is the rest of his team. They're pretty bulky but not very stealthy or smart. That diamond that they are after, it's the shape of an oval and it's grayish. It's worth like one hundred thousand dollars."

Blossom pursed her lips and nodded absentmindedly, taking in all of the information. "Good. So, they are not stealthy, huh? We can do this."

Bell suddenly furrowed her brows, noticing the missing Utonium from the pack. She began to glance around the room. "Hey, where is Blaze?"

The remaining three Utonium's began to search around the room also, just taking notice of their younger sister's absence.

"We don't know.." Blossom finally answered, her face contorted in confusion. Usually, Blaze was the first to appear at the meetings, so her absence came as a surprise to the sisters.

A breathy sigh escaped Bell's glossy pink lips. "Does that girl ever get off of her phone, laptop or anything that has something to do with electricity?" The white-haired beauty asked, hands on her hips and a skeptic look burning in her eyes.

Bubbles frowned at her sister. "You guys, let's not talk about Blaze behind her back. She is our sister." The blonde defended softly. Blossom nodded in agreement with Bubbles.

"Besides, we need to get ready. It's the first day of our new school." Blossom said eagerly with a small smile tugging at her lips.

A soft mix between a groan and a grunt escaped from Buttercup's pursed lips. The dark-haired Utonium glared at her sister with a bored expression painted all over her face. "Why do we even have to go to school, sis?"

"To be normal. Just like our parents wanted." A familiar voice rang throughout the room. Everyone turned their attention to the final Utonium sister. Her soft brunette hair was pined up in a messy bun, allowing a couple strands of chestnut hair to fall carelessly, framing her heart-shaped face.

Blaze walked towards them while staring absentmindedly at her white iPhone, surrounded by a dark purple case. She finally decided to look up at them, her face holding no friendly smile, simply the same blank expression that Blaze usually sported.

The mention of their parents brought a pained expression to all of the Utonium's faces. It had been a while since the death of John and Sandy Utonium. But that 'accident' was what made this day real. It was their deaths that brought the five sisters together in order to protect the troubled and help the helpless. Their death's were the reason for this particular revolution.

Buttercup tsk'd at the 'to be normal,' speech that she was all too familiar with.

A sudden squeal echoed through the room. "Girls! It's the first day of school. How about I choose all of your outfits? Oh, please!?" Bubbles begged, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Bubbles always was the fashionista of the family. She made sure to keep up-to-date with that latest trends. Out of all of her sisters, she was always the best dressed. The small blonde usually tried to dress up her sisters as if they were dolls, but the attempts always seemed fruitless.

"Hmm. How about.." Buttercup drawled, pretending to think as she scratched on her chin with a single finger. "No?"

Bubbles frowned before sporting her legendary 'puppy dog' face. It was the small pout and the big, unblinking eyes that usually forced Blossom, Blaze and Bell to surrender to whatever Bubbles wanted. Unluckily, the same didn't apply to Buttercup. Nothing seemed to move Buttercup enough to force her into something she didn't want to do. It was just the person she was.

Bell let out a sigh and looked down towards the ground, trying to avoid the sweet look on her sister's face. "Bubbles.."

"Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" Bubbles said, desperation lacing her voice as she looked around the room.

Blaze pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "You'll owe us one thing each. Something big."

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Of course!"

She ran as fast as she could - which was surprisingly fast - out of the main room and towards the sleeping area of the base. The remaining sisters all glanced at each other anxiously. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, they realized. Buttercup's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates in realization.

"If she makes me wear a dress.." Buttercup didn't even finish her sentence before speeding out of the room to find her blonde sister.

* * *

I own nothing but the plot, please review :) Don't forget to check out Love Is My Weapon's stories :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! So, last chapter was _very_ short, I know, I'm sorry! And this one might not be that much better but its I have so much family drama, and people visiting that time is running out and they become short! *Gets slapped* Fine. Excuses, excuses, I'm a lazy person, give me a break! But I'll try to make this one longer, all rights go to Craig!

And also, thank you Love Is My Weapon for the help, couldn't of done it without you! With no further ado, on with the story! (and thanks for the reviews, messages, favorites, all those things, I appreciate it!)

* * *

**Title:** Don't mess with a Utonium  
**Summary:** "I didn't expect myself to become this kind of person when I grew up, but as my mother always said, 'No one messes with a Utonium and gets away with it'," When John and Sandy Utonium are murdered, their daughters get thrown into the mess. Will they all make it out alive? Or die trying? (No mixed pairings. My OC's)  
_**Previously**__ on don't mess with a Utonium: Previously on 'Don't Mess With A Utonium'; We were introduced to the Utonium sisters. The girls took up the task of protecting their city undercover after the unfortunate death of their parents. They still attend their local high school. Bell Utonium collected information on the mysterious wanted criminals, the BMC, and figured out that they are after a very expensive diamond. _

* * *

Normal POV

Buttercup ran at lightning speed down the hall, chasing after her small blonde sister. The remaining Utonium sisters ran after Bubbles as well, all anxious to see what was about to go down. The blonde in question suddenly came to a crashing halt. She stood as still as a statue, a shocked look lingering on her face as Buttercup came crashing into her, knocking the both of them to the ground.

Bubbles looked up at Buttercup with furrowed brows. Her enchanting blue eyes cowered in confusion at the short-tempered girl on top of her.

"I got you! Listen here, I'm not wearing a skirt or a .. dress," Buttercup shuddered at the thought of herself in a dress. "You can't make me, Bubbles!" She hissed through her pearly white teeth. Although her tone demanding, there was a silent plea to her voice.

There was a pregnant silence between the pair. Buttercup narrowed her green eyes at Bubbles, giving her a strange look. More seconds past of pure muteness until Buttercup finally spoke up once more.

"Is your face trapped?"

Bubbles pouted, finally recovered from her earlier shock. "No! I was just thinking about where I put something. You totally cheated! I wasn't focused."

Buttercup stuck out her tongue playfully.

''Bubbles, Buttercup! I hate to interrupt but were running late on our first day of school, and you need to dress up!'' The sweet voice of Bell rang out in the dull hall as she watched Buttercup finally got off of Bubbles and help her up off of the cold floor.

Blossom turned her attention to Bell and winked mischievously. "Oh, so now the great Bell Utonium decided to actually care and get to school on time? Very impressive."

Bell's ghostly white eyes turned to glare daggers at the self-proclaimed leader of the group. "No. Not in a million years. Not until hell freezes over and pigs fly. I just think that first impressions are important." She explained with both hands on her hips.

Bubbles stared at her sisters with a glint in her eye, giggling infectiously. "Girls! Remember, we need to get going? And we need to get dressed." The third oldest sister added the last part with a hint of smugness in her tone. Her grin only widened at the thought of getting to dress her sisters into the latest fashion.

Buttercup stubbornly glared at the floor with a scowl etched on her face.

''Can we go now? And can I go like this?'' A new voice rang out in the hall as everybody directed their attention to Blaze who was scrolling down on her iPhone with a bored look on her face.

Blaze was wearing an off the shoulder dark purple over sized jumper, and a black tank-top hidden underneath. Stripped Jacquard leggings covered her long legs. Her look was pulled together thanks to the dark purple boots on her feet and the mass of bracelets covering her wrists. Her coffee-colored brown hair remained in the messy bun above her head. The violet-eyed girl was an enchanting beauty just like all of her sisters, meaning she didn't have the need for make-up.

Buttercup's eyes traveled from Blaze's boots all the way up to her face, admiring what she had seen. A low whistle bounced throughout the hall-way. "Damn. You'll have boys hovering around you in seconds. Not that I would allow you to date any of those absolute losers, but still."

A sweet smile tugged at Blaze's lips as she stared at her big sister with appreciation in her eyes. Buttercup had always been the protective one of the sisters, she liked to take care of them all. It was widely appreciated considering their mother, Sandy, was no longer around to fill the role of the protective mother.

Buttercup flashed Blaze a half-smirk, glad that her sister finally graced them all with a smile since she had been dull all morning, most likely because of the mention of their parents.

Realizing that she was fighting a losing battle, Bubbles let out a soft sigh of defeat. She glanced around the hall, catching the eye's of all of her sisters. "Fine. I won't dress you all up..only Blossom, since Bell and Blaze are already dressed and Buttercup is acting like a child."

While most of the girls sighed in relief, Blossom stood rigid. Her face paled, flushing of all color. She sent a pleading look to Buttercup, Bell and Blaze, but they refused eye-contact. They looked around the room, trying to convey as much innocence as possible, while Buttercup whistled as if everything was alright.

Bell chewed on her lower lip, trying to stop herself from laughing at Blossom. She tugged at the bottom of her vintage white blouse, making sure it was still tucked into her school-style high-waisted black shorts. She then went on to fix the collar of her shiny black leather jacket, almost taunting Blossom that she got to wear something so Bell-like, whereas Blossom was sure to be stuck in a frilly blue dress.

Bubbles strolled over to Blossom, a playful grin dancing across her pink lips. She looped her arm around her sister's and began to drag Blossom into her bedroom. She opened the thick, black door and wandered in with Blossom, slamming it shut behind them.

The room was exquisite. The walls were a dark crystal blue and the floor was adored with a baby blue carpet. Beside the window was a black shelf which held a variety of fashion magazines, Bubbles' romantic DVD collection and many framed photo's of Bubbles, her sisters and their late parents. An oak colored vintage bed was centered in the room, blue sheets and pillows covering the entire length.

A black nightstand sat beside the king-sized bed. Finishing off the room was three small blue chairs sitting in the corner of the room, and finally a gorgeous plasma television on the wall, which was not exactly ginormous but under no circumstances small. The room had been decorated by their aunt, explaining why it was so well done.

"Blossom, I already picked your outfit. It matches mine, and I'll forever owe you." Bubbles explained quickly before she headed into her large walk-in closet and rummaged around for Blossom's pre-picked outfit. She found the outfit and hopped back out into the view of Blossom. She handed her the clothes before heading towards her clothes again. "See you later, alligator!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Blossom was fully dressed.

She let out a grumble under her breath as she stood before Bubbles, glaring at their outfits. Bubbles was clad in blue, wearing denim shorts that were ripped at the bottom, a white vest top which was covered by an open checkered blue and white shirt. She was also wearing a silver heart necklace. Blue vans finished the look. She had let her blonde hair down to cascade around her shoulders.

Blossom glanced down at the own outfit, realizing that Bubbles had not lied when she mentioned how alike it was to her own. The red-head beauty was clad in pink rather than blue. A checkered pink and black shirt hung off of her shoulders, highlighting the black vest top underneath. Her long legs were graced with a frayed black denim skirt. Pulling the outfit together was a pair of pink vans and a gold heart necklace. Her fiery auburn hair was held in a tight bun.

''I like it, Bubs, but you owe me big time.'' Blossom finally spoke up and started walking out of the room. Bubbles nodded and followed out the door.

''Hey! What took you guys so long?'' Buttercup asked sarcastically as she looked her sister's up and down, studying their outfits.

Blossom smiled, flashing her an award-winning smile as she looked at what Buttercup was wearing. Her sister was dressed in skin-tight black jeans that looked worn out, a lime green jersey with the number 1 on it and finally green DC's with black laces.

"Come on, let's get going! We're almost late!" Bell's voice yelled as she stood by the front door, holding it open with one hand. Beside her was Blaze who had finally put away her phone and was watching her sisters with a small smile.

''Fine, fine. Shesh!'' Buttercup said as she started jogging to the door with the remaining Utonium's jogging behind her. ''Since when do you care so much if were late to school?''

Bell showed of her legendary half-smile with an amused glint in her white eyes. ''Believe me. I don't, but first impressions are everything. Now let's go, shall we ladies?''

The Utonium sisters nodded and together they started running to school.

* * *

Please review and all that, once again thank you Love Is My Weapon for the help, and if you readers are wondering, the actual story-line starts next chapter. I will force myself to write a long chapter, no worries!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii everyone! I know, I'm kinda late aren't I? Yesyes, you have all right to caps-lock me to death in pm's, but I decided, with the help of Love Is My Weapon, that I need to post now! I don't really have a schedule on how I post and stuff, so hopefully this long chapter will be my sorry? Anyway, please review, follow, message, I really appreciate it, also if your bored you could check out Love Is My Weapons stories? *shrug* its up to you! Also she helped me with this chapter, like a beta? Sorta, yeah

I own nothing, but the idea, seriously why do I always have to say this?

* * *

**Title:** Don't mess with a Utonium  
**Summary:** "I didn't expect myself to become this kind of person when I grew up, but as my mother always said, 'No one messes with a Utonium and gets away with it'," When John and Sandy Utonium are murdered, their daughters get thrown into the mess. Will they all make it out alive? Or die trying? (No mixed pairings. My OC's)  
_**Previously **__on Don't mess with a Utonium: The Utonium sisters are on their way to school._

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Hey, stop!"

I came to a crashing halt at the shrill scream. My thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I turned to find the source of the voice. Bell was standing there, still as a statue, with both of her hands out stretched, stopping us from going any further. Her ghostly eyes were wide and demanding.

"What is it?" I asked, curiosity lacing my tone, as I stared at my younger sister. She was fixing the collar of her leather jacket - for the third time in two hours - and shaking her hands through her hair to give it that signature Bell Utonium 'messy' look. She sent a bittersweet smile my way as I tapped my foot impatiently. "We're going to be late. What is it?"

My sisters were watching Bell and I with different expressions; Blaze was trying to hide the face that she was slyly snickering behind my back, Buttercup was desperately trying not to laugh and failing miserably and Bubbles was giggling out in the open. I stared at them all, dumbfounded.

"First impressions are everything, dear sister. So we can't rush in like nerds and drop in the school food chain, and on the first day of all days. Besides, we already know all of this crap that they're learning." Bell explained while checking her white-painted nails, casually glancing up at me and smirking that annoying smirk of her's.

A frustrated groan escaped my lips. "We aren't supposed to be the center of attention, Bell. We need to blend in. Dropping in the food chain was the plan!" I semi-yelled at my white-haired sister.

"Wrong, Blossom. We are supposed to be the cool kids so that nobody dares mess with us." Bell drawled, a shrill excitement tugging at her tone. She stared me down with a tight smile, trying to show me that she wasn't backing down on this one.

My eyes flashed in realization. "You all had an agreement without me because you didn't like the plan of blending in, right?" I stared at them all with narrow eyes. They all glanced at each other. "Fine. I didn't want to be known as the 'nerdy' girl anyway." I said after a long silence. Bell smirked at me, giving me the thumbs up.

Buttercup smirked as she began walking towards the school that was now in clear view. There was an evil glint in her eye that I knew all too well. "What did you do now?" I asked quizzically as I rubbed my aching temples, already rolling my eyes. This morning had not been easy. First Bubbles got me into these clothes that are not as bad as I figured they would be, but still. Then they changed the whole plan without informing me. Now this.

My brunette haired sister whistled innocently. "Well, I might have..accidentally..hacked the school's computer system and put us all in the same classes." Blaze's violet eyes looked down towards the ground, worried that I was going to start yelling. She glanced back up at me nervously, chewing on her lower lip.

I smiled in adoration. "Good job, Blaze. That should come in handy. We need to be looking out for each other."

Blaze smiled back at me, giving me a small nod. I turned towards the large double-doors of the school and pushed them open, walking in with my sisters trailing behind me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Utonium's followed behind Blossom as she took the lead towards home room. Blossom's expression was unreadable, her eyes scanning the school schedule in her hands. At her right side was Buttercup, who was walking with her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed as she glared at the people who walked by. At Blossom's left was Bell, who was sporting her famous bored expression. Behind the three girls, Bubbles was walking with a small, excited smile on her face and Blaze was wearing her poker-face as she stared absentmindly at her iPhone.

"We're here, girls." Blossom announced as she smiled at all of her sisters. They all nodded in perfect unison. Blossom waited until Blaze finally looked away from her iPhone to open to door and walk inside their first class.

"Ah, welcome girls. I am Mr Harley. You can call me Jacob. You're a bit late since we have started ten minutes ago, but since it's your first day here, I assume you just had trouble finding the room," Mr Harley said sincerely. "Introduce yourselves."

The Utonium girls glanced at Mr Harley, each taking in his appearance. He was surprisingly tall, towering over the girls by far. He was completely bald and his eyes were shockingly blue. By the look of him, he appeared to be in his late thirties. Bubbles practically wanted to shield her eyes over his outfit; black slacks and a buttoned up white shirt. He had no class. There was nothing that made him stand out from the rest of the poorly dressed teachers of this school.

Blossom glanced around the room, taking in the sight of her fellow students. There was a mix of brunettes, blondes and red-heads, also a pair with dark-hair hiding in the shadows at the back of the class. Some wore glasses, some wore friendly yet devious smiles and some were falling asleep on their tables. There was also a couple of boys glancing her way, enjoying the view.

"I'm Blossom," The red-head spoke up boldly. "I am the oldest. This is Buttercup, she is the second oldest." Blossom said as she placed her hand on Buttercup's shoulder. She would have let Buttercup introduce herself, but she was worried that her darling little sister might say something rude and offensive, resulting in a detention on her first day.

Bubbles took a step forward, standing in the middle of Blossom and Bell. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed slightly as she stared among the students, who seemed to be either asleep, or ogling the girls. She also didn't appreciate the girls that were shooting them looks of envy and jealousy as they took the male population's attention.

"I'm Bubbles, third oldest." She spoke out in her sweet voice, making tingles run up and down the boy's spines. Her voice was always so beautifully melodic. Her laugh made people want to listen forever, as if it were classical music.

Bell looked confidently out at the class. The white-haired girl pulled her hands out of the pockets of her leather jacket and sent a wave to the class. She wanted to smirk at all the girls who were watching her every move, disappointed that the boys seemed pleased by her mere presence.

"Hello there. I'm Bell, the fourth oldest." She glanced towards Blaze, whom was staring at the screen of her phone and in her own little world. Bell realized that Blaze was to shy to introduce herself anyway, so she decided to do it for her. "This is Blaze. She is the youngest."

Bell looked at Blaze, who was still typing away on her iPhone. She put her hand on her shoulder, pulling the brunette's attention back to reality. Blaze simply stared at everyone with a blank look on her face before looking back to her phone.

"Thank-you, girls. Why don't you take a seat." Mr Harley said before turning back to face the white-board above his desk.

Blossom pursed her glossy pink lips tight as she looked around the class. The classes were sitting with two benches and two benches in front of it. She let out a frustrated sigh before walking towards an empty set of benches.

"You guys sit here. I'll find somewhere to sit." Buttercup explained as she marched away from her sisters. Bell, Blaze and Bubbles watched their older sister go with sweet smiles on their faces. Although Buttercup never expressed her love and care for her sisters - she always made sure to show it. Even if that meant she had to sit with a group of posh stuck-up or perverted boys.

Bell took a seat in front of Blossom. Bubbles then sat down beside the red-head, watching as Blaze sat beside Bell. They all glanced at their sister who sat down at a nearby bench in front of two boys. The first boy was ripped with muscles, his most eye-popping features being his spiked black hair and dark green eyes. The second boy - whom was sat beside the black-haired boy - looked like the opposite of the other boy. His hair was a mop of golden blonde, and his eyes were soft pools of blue. Although the blonde wasn't as muscular as the dark-haired boy, he still had a body most girls would drool over.

The black-haired boy stared intensely at Buttercup whom was sat in front of him. ''I'm Butch, this is Boomer, my brother.'' he spoke up after a while. ''And you are?''

The first boy stared at Buttercup, a look of pure intensity burning in his eyes. He leaned forward so that Buttercup could take notice of him. She simply turned her head and stared at the dark-haired boy with a dull expression.

"Hey, I'm Butch. That's my brother, Boomer." He spoke up after a while of silence. "And you are?"

Buttercup raised one of her thin eyebrows at him in disbelief. Blossom had already introduced her to the class. Buttercup glanced beside him to look at the boy known as Boomer. The blonde smiled at her. She nodded at him before looking back to the other boy. She looked Butch up and down, until their eyes finally met once more. He seemed amused by her reaction. Buttercup narrowed her eyes dangerously at the boy.

"I'm Buttercup."

Butch gave a slight nod, his stare still burning into her's. A couple seconds of intense staring passed until they were finally battling in a staring contest, willing each other to break the stare.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Mr Harley went to answer it. Outside the door stood a girl with bright green eyes and sizzling red, cropped short hair. She was wearing a puffy white blouse that was tucked into a red skirt. Red flats were adoring her feet. To finish of her the look, she had a small amount of eye-liner and cherry red lipstick. The girl smiled politely at Mr Harley.

"May I speak to you in private, sir?"

Mr Harley nodded before turning towards the class. ''Talk to those sitting at your table about what I wrote on the white-board. I'll be back after I talk to Miss Walden.'' With that Mr Harley and Miss Walden walked outside, closing the door in the process.

''B.C! Get your ass over here!'' Bell demanded once the teacher had closed the door. The remaining students began chatting and gossiping among themselves. Buttercup rolled her eyes before standing up. She walked over to her sisters and sat on Blossom's bench, like a Queen B atop her throne. All of a sudden, the class became deadly silent. Everyone watched the girls.

Suddenly, Blaze's phone rang out, breaking the silence of the quiet classroom. Ellie Goulding's sweet, soulful voice interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

''_Could have given me something  
You, my everything  
You left me kneeling  
I was one of those people  
You my everything  
For what it's worth.. ''_

"Hello?" Blaze answered in her angelic voice that seemed to shock the rest of the classroom - excluding her sister's - whom hadn't heard her speak before. "Oh," Blaze paused awkwardly as she glanced towards Blossom. "We'll be there..Yes..Bye." Blaze ended the call and narrowed her enchanting violet eyes. "We have to go." She whispered in a hushed, frantic tone.

Blossom instantly stood up from her seat, followed by the rest of the Utonium's. "Let's go. Blaze, explain on the way. Buttercup, go over to that guy you were chatting to and ask him to cover for us." Blossom whispered.

Buttercup seemed reluctant but realized that she had to do something to get them out of the school. She quickly ran over to Butch and Boomer, who were eyeing her as she stopped before them. "Our aunt is in the hospital. Could you tell the teach that we left?"

It was an obvious lie, but Butch didn't seem to see through it. He nodded. "Sure."

Buttercup hid her smirk and walked out of the room, her sisters following behind.

* * *

**Normal POV **

''Pauline called. She said there was going to be a robbery in one hour at 74 Barker Avenue." Blaze explained as the girls sped towards their base.

Blossom huffed in frustration. "I don't understand why we all had to go. And how did she even find out about the robbery?"

"Red," Blaze said. "Remember I had those little camera's that Bell set up to spy on those guys? Snake Bites or whatever, since they never give up. I guess either the alarm went off or she went spying."

The brunette looked left to right before jumping above the old fence of the empty factory, followed closely by her sisters. They ran up to the steel back door as Blaze typed in a security code. The door opened and the girls walked quickly removed the right side of the rug as Bubbles opened a box that was in the floor, in the rather big box were roller blades, skateboards and scooters. Quickly Blossom grabbed a pink scooter as Blaze took a purple one, Bubbles was already wearing her blue and white roller blades as Bell was putting on her white and black roller blades and Buttercup had her green skateboard on the ground as she closed the box and pulled on the rug again. Together they went full speed down a big tunnel. After about 10 minutes all the girls got in an elevator as they clicked a few buttons and a new button appeared, they clicked it and held onto the steel sides of the elevator as the wild ride started. After a minute the elevator pinged and they all got off and in front of them stood the dull black door of their base. Bubbles wrote in a code and once again a scanner scanned them as the door made a cracking sound before Blossom pulled it open and everyone rushed inside and threw their roller blades/scooters/skateboard on the ground as everyone ran to their rooms to get ready.

They had already wasted 20 mins on getting here and they needed to hurry.

* * *

Okay first offf, thanks for the reviews, pms, follows and all those stuff, also thanks to the girl whom '' betas '' every chapter of mine, thank you! Now I'm talking about Love Is My Weapon, and maybe this chapter, heh, wasn't that long but school is starting soon!

Oh and I don't own Ellie Goulding's song, '' you, my everything '' , Love Is My Weapon showed me it, its good, anyway review, pm me, follow whatever you wish, and maybe if you have an idea you can send a message and tell me?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so hi! Thanks for everything, really! :) Also school has started for me, so I'll try to do my best to update!

**Now to clear up some confusion! :)**

**-** _This is a AU story, meaning the girls doesn't have super powers, yes dear people of fanfiction, the girls are spies/undercover crime fighters_  
**-** _Pauline, the girl who called Blaze, is the girls aunt_  
**-** _Their base maybe had over-dramatic long way to it, but really its a base, a mission place, it wont just stand out in the open  
__- __The BMC will go after that diamond, but its later, and the snake bites (the robbers who you're going to read about now) they're really stupid and __needed the money, explaining why they robbed that and why they just stood there dumbfounded, really weak_

I want to thank my beta& the readers, all right go to Craig! Without further ado, on with the story

* * *

**Title:** Don't mess with a Utonium  
**Summary:** "I didn't expect myself to become this kind of person when I grew up, but as my mother always said, 'No one messes with a Utonium and gets away with it'," When John and Sandy Utonium are murdered, their daughters get thrown into the mess. Will they all make it out alive? Or die trying? (No mixed pairings. My OC's)  
_**Previously**__ on don't mess with a Utonium: Blaze got a call from her aunt, informing the Utonium's that there was a robbery being held. The girls made their depart to their base to get ready to stop the crime that would soon take place in 75 Barker Avenue in exactly one hour._

* * *

Normal POV

A robbery was being staged at The Baker Shop. The quaint little bakery was usually quiet, although thriving with customers, but not today. Jessica Martel, the cashier, had been busy cleaning tables when she noticed at least five men, all clad in black, making their way into the once peaceful bakery. Jessica felt her whole body tense. They were all wearing ski-masks. She instinctively backed up behind the counter, unsure of what to do.

"Put the money into the bag, and nobody needs to get hurt," A croaky voice taunted Jessica. "Maybe." He added, a certain evil cackle to his tone. The remaining men, standing behind their obvious leader, chuckled.

Jessica looked not a day over eighteen, she couldn't take this many people on by herself. Her steel grey eyes glared at the leader, sheer despise sinking in, before snatching the grey bag the man had placed in front of her. She began zipping it open, ready to shove mass amount of bills into it.

All of a sudden, a tall girl landed silently behind two of the robbers. An excited smirk twisted at her lips. A skin-tight black shirt clung to the girl's body, as well as black pants. Her hands were covered by black leather gloves and her feet were hidden by black shoes. A dull yet stylish lime green belt tied around her small waist, filled with equipment. Her face was shielded by a black mask, only allowing her lips and enchanting green eyes to show. Her hair was in a tight bun, with a hat covering it.

"Hey, your order is here. Double knuckle sandwich coming right up!" The girl yelled, her voice bouncing around the small, claustrophobic bakery.

The two men standing in front of her suddenly spun around to face the girl. She instantly raised both arms, delivering a painful blow to both of their face's. As the next hit came, she could practically feel the men's teeth smash against her gloved hands. A small, thrilling grin tugged at her lips as blood began to ooze out of the criminal's noses.

"Jade, save some for me, will you?" A soft, yet cunning voice rang out as another girl emerged from the shadows. The only differences between the two girls was that the lime green belt was absent, rather replaced with a white one instead, and the second girl's eyes were ghostly white.

Jade cracked her knuckles before sending a nod towards the other girls way. The two girls ran at full speed towards the cashier, where the leader among the robbers stood rigid. He was staring at them, dumbfounded, but there was still this determined, superior look in his eyes. He could take a pair of girls - or so he thought. The green-eyed girl skidded to a stop before she could get to the leader in order to deliver a drop-kick to one of the fellow robbers. The man lay on his back, staring up at her with frightened eyes as she grinned menacingly at him before pouncing. She continued to jab at him, feeling all of her pent-up rage flowing through each punch.

The last robber, the one who had spoken first, stared helplessly as his friends got beaten to a pulp in front of him, as the girl with white eyes ran towards him, glaring at him all the way, daring him to do something. The guy saved up what courage he had left, as he with shaky hands pointed his knife towards the cashier. ''M-money, now..''

''How about, no?'' A new voice from behind him spoke up, he turned around and was first met with a fist in the face and then a knee in the gut. The leader lost his breath as the knife he was holding fell to the floor with a 'clang'. Before him stood another girl with the same attire as the others, the difference being the pink belt and the rare pink eyes.

''Thank you!'' Jessica drawled with a big smile as all the criminals lay unconscious. ''Thank you so much!''

Two more girls appeared behind the others. One of them having icy blue eyes with a matching belt, and a polite smile on her face. The other girl, with the same clothes as the rest but a belt in a violet color, glared at the robbers with her blazing purple eyes. The girl with the white ghostly eyes quickly tied up the robbers and then joined the rest in a straight line in front of Jessica.

''What is your names?'' Jessica asked quickly, before the girls in front of her had time to turn around and disappear.

The girl with pink eyes cleared her throat. ''I'm Pink. This is Jade and Sky -'' She put a hand on the girl with the enchanting green eyes and the girl with icy blue eyes. ''- And this is White and Violet.'' Pink finished as she nodded her head towards the girl with ghostly eyes and the last girl with stunning purple eyes.

''We fight crime,'' White continued.

Jade grinned. ''And the forces of evil.''

''We are the powerpuff girls.'' Sky finished proudly.

* * *

Sorry that this is short, I'm really sorry! But school has started and it's really stressy, also the ending line sounded so good ;c Anyway! Thanks for everything you guise do, thank you my beta, thank you all! I own nothing


End file.
